Smile For Me, Laugh For Me
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: Ed: He wanted love, I didnt understand...and it had the worst of circumstances. Some of my RP character's used. Regular FMA and KHR character used. Royai, my own HibaEd.


**I'M BAAACK. With an amazing story of life, death, and love! Yeah, right. I'm not that amazing. But it is life, death, and love. Edward's full name is Edward Maes Mustang, first son (to live) of Roy and Riza. Yeah, its a story for a made up character. And yeah, its a Yaoi story, but there's nothing going on sexually. Uh...Enjoy!  
Note: ~**Words**~=Narration by Ed. The Bold Italic is 3rd person story, as well as the bold.**

* * *

**Smile For Me, Laugh For Me**__

~So, here I sit, thinking my whole world is going to end. I hate to see him cry, to see him in his weakest form. And I hate to know, it was all my fault. Every breath he takes, shatters him, shakes him. He's pale, almost white, and looks as if he would break if I even breathed on him.

The story of how it happened, is simple.

I was selfish, only thinking about myself. He, on the other hand, only wanted love. That's easy to understand, when you haven't been loved in such a long time. When you don't know love, you don't know how to receive it the right way. My lover was a broken one, only knowing pain and suffering, and rage. The mountain on which my family had been camping, became my worst enemy.

"This vacation is going to be fun, Ed!" My mother told me. No one had any idea of the things that were going to transpire…

The fight, had lasted only a few minutes. I said things that I never imagined I could have said, and he kept his ground with his own defense. I'm sure, if he wasn't strong, he would have been in a million pieces. I'm sure, if I had caught myself, this wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't be deathly sick.

I ran off, without a last thought. He obviously realized his mistakes, and chased after me. He found me laying in the snow on the mountain, out cold. Shedding his coat for me, to give me warmth, he trudged back to the campsite.~

_**He walked to Roy and Riza, freezing, and carrying Ed numbly in his arms. His black hair was masked by white snow. "Kyoya!" Riza ran up to him. "Where have you two been? What happened!" Hibari passed Ed over to Roy. "Take care of him, please…"**_

"_**What happened?" Riza asked again. He was shaking, no signs of heat at all. "Edward and I were on a hike, and we had a small dispute, and…-" He trailed off. The violent coughs he was oh so used to started, and he fell to his knees. Breathing hard, body numb, he could feel himself shutting down. Riza knelt down to him, holding him. She winced, feeling how cold he really was. "Kyoya, hunny….its going to be alright…." Roy was speechless, the unconscious Ed in his arms. Hibari's body was gone, all systems almost fully shut down. He fell unconscious in Riza's grip. "Kyoya!"**_

_**Ed awoke, he was laying on a couch in what looked like a waiting room. He wasn't alone, his brother's and sister were sitting around too. Sara had looked at him, and he knew that in that look, something bad had happened. Then he noticed, Hibari wasn't around. "Where's Kyo-san?" he asked. All the kids had averted their gazes. He got up, and went to Sara. "What happened! Where's Kyo-san! And mom and dad! Are they alright!" **_

"_**Mom and dad are fine."**_

"_**Then what about Kyo-san?"**_

"_**Why don't you find out yourself, jerk!" She pointed to a door. "In there." **_

_**He quickly walked over to it. There was talking on the other side, and he had hope. He opened the door, and quickly wished it was all a dream. **_

"_**Ed…" Riza said, seeing her son standing in the door way. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet. Ed rushed into the room, pushing past his mother and father to the bed. He gasped, and almost collapsed. Once again, the one he loved was laying on a hospital bed, with tubes and IV's everywhere. He had no doubt it was his fault. "He's going to be okay, right? He just…fell and hit his head….right!" **_

"_**Ed….he might not ever come back to us…" Roy said sadly. **_

"_**What do you mean!"**_

"_**He's in a coma….its really bad…they cant estimate when he'll wake up. It wouldn't be so bad, if well….there weren't things on top of that." **_

"_**What things! What's wrong with him!" He was getting impatient. They weren't being straight forward, like he shouldn't know the things going on with his lover. "Tell me DAD!" **_

"_**He got Pneumonia from being out in the snow too long…They're doing everything they can with antibiotics…but with him being unresponsive…they cant tell if anything will work…" Roy looked down. "Why…out of all the good people in the world….do the one's I know have to be punished for doing something good for others…" Ed could hear the shake in his voice. He knew his parents cared for Hibari like their own flesh and blood. **_

~Maybe it was because they lost their first child, and Kyo-san is the closest thing to that him. He does have black hair, and dark eyes. And he looks a hell of a lot like my father…Although, that kid would be way, way older than me, Kyo-san makes a pretty good substitute. In their eyes, I'm sure.~

_**Ed felt the need, to cry, to scream, and to collapse. His lover was doomed to die, and it was all his fault.**_

~So again, here I sit. Watching over my love attentively, waiting for the moment he will wake up and tell me he loves me, and forgives me. I hope that moment comes a moment too soon…~

_**Several days passed, and those days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into a month. Nothing had come from Hibari. Not a stir, or a cough. Another month passed. Doctors were starting to worry that he would never get up again. **_

~There was a chance, though, that if he woke up, he would be fine. Some minor recuperation, therapy maybe, but he'd make it out okay. But he'd hit the two month mark, with no hope. They said, any time after two months if he wakes up (miraculously), there could be significant brain damage from his systems being down too long…Next to the memory loss he already experiences, he would forget a whole lot more.~

"_**There's no improvement…if nothing happens before the 30th**__**, we have to pull the plug." Ed was listening in on the conversation on the other side of the door. "The 30**__**th**__**…" he said quietly. "Is two days away…" **_

_**Ed wanted to spend as much time as he could with Hibari. When nightfall had come around on the last day, the 29**__**th**__**, he was allowed to stay in the room that night. So he took it. **_

~It was like sleeping with a dead person…I hate to think of it that way. But there was no movement, no sounds of breathing. Nothing.~

_**He slept after the long hours he stayed up, worrying, and praying. Praying for a miracle. That miracle, came. Ed felt something touch him in the middle of his slumber. He awoke, and looked over. Then smiled, tears in his eyes. **_**Miracles really can happen, **_**he thought. **_

**Hibari lay in bed, eyes closed. Ed lay next to him, stroking his lover's face gently. "Kyo-san…."**

"**Hn….?" It was a soft reply, but Ed heard it clearly. **

"**Will you smile for me?" **

**Hibari's eyes opened. The long months of sickness had clouded his eyes, making them lighter, sick looking. "Please, Kyo-san…Smile, for me." Hibari gave in, a small smile across his face. "Will you laugh for me?" **

"**What is this all about, Edward?" **

"**Come on! I want to hear you laugh!" Ed said eagerly. "Don't make me become my mother…" **

"**No… I'm good, thanks…" **

**Ed smirked, and leaned over Hibari. "You asked for it!" He started to tickle him, no mercy. "HAHAHA-STOP IT! AHH I-HAHAHA EDWARD!" **

**Ed laughed, and kept going. "AHAHAHA STOP, STOP! HAAAHAA…"**

**He stopped tickling and smiled. "I knew you could laugh hard, if you tried." **

"**That was uncalled for! Seriously, un-"**

**Ed stopped him with a kiss. When they departed, he sighed and said, "You talk too much, Kyo-san." **

"**Only because of you…"**

**End**

**

* * *

**

Terrible? Maybe. Oh well. I try.


End file.
